The Birthday Gift
by smacky30
Summary: Grissom has a surprise for Sara's birthday.


Disclaimer: Not mine.

The Birthday Gift

Tomorrow is Sara's birthday. I thought long and hard about what to get her. I finally went with jewelry. I bought a ring; the engagement kind, the kind that says forever and then some. Of course, that was before she made that comment about not believing in marriage. I panicked then. I thought about returning it but I had it made just for her. I thought about selling it on eBay but, proposal or not, I still want her to have it. I want to mark her in some way so that everyone knows she's mine. A little primitive, I know, but I can't seem to help it. No other woman has ever made me feel that possessive. It scares me when I think about it so I try not to.

I thought about diamonds. Doesn't every woman want diamonds? But Sara is not just any woman. It's not every woman who could put up with me. Nope. She is special, different, mine. I spent half a lifetime looking for her and she was right in front of me the whole time. I wanted to buy something that would tell her how glad I am she waited. And it is a beautiful ring if I do say so myself. A two carat emerald set in gold that has a delicate leaf pattern hand engraved all the way around. It is timeless, just like Sara.

From our second date I knew that I would be with her forever. I say the second because the first was awkward and weird and uncomfortable. It was so bad that I didn't think she'd ever agree to a second. But this is Sara. She waited more than a decade for me to quit running. One bad date couldn't frighten her off. The second date was amazing. Probably the best date I have ever been on. We went to the body farm. We spent hours wandering around, inspecting bodies in varying stages of decay. Sara was enthralled, asking questions and reveling in the chance to learn. She is amazing.

I've thought long and hard about how to give her the ring; how to ask her to take the biggest step of her life with me. And I finally decided that I needed to prove that I was willing to do anything for her. I am going to enlist the help of the entire graveyard crew to help me propose. There's nothing like coming out of the closet with a bang. I can't wait to see her face when I send her on a treasure hunt. It should make for an interesting night.

The plan is pretty simple. She has the night off but I've convinced her to meet me for 'lunch'. I know she thinks we are planning a party but she couldn't be more wrong. When she gets to the lab Judy is going to send her to trace where she will find Greg. He is going to meet her and give her an envelope. The envelope will contain a note which will lead her to Nick and then to Warrick and on to Catherine and then Brass and finally to me.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey Judy," Sara said as she stopped in front of the reception desk to sign in. "Do you know where Grissom is?"

Judy looked up from her computer screen for a second and said, "I think he's in trace. He said to send you there when you came in."

"Thanks," she replied and went off in the direction of the Trace Lab. She didn't see Judy pick up the phone and dial a number.

Entering the trace lab the only person Sara saw was Greg. She was about to turn around when Greg looked up.

"Hey," he said. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks. Have you seen Grissom?"

"No, not lately. But he did ask me to give you something when I saw you." Greg held out an envelope and shrugged. "Don't ask me. I don't have a clue."

Sara turned the object over in her hands. It was a plain white envelope with her name scrawled across it in Grissom's distinctive hand. "What is this?"

"I told you. I really don't know what's in there." Greg sidled closer, his curiosity piqued. "Open it and let's find out."

With a frown furrowing her brow she ripped it open and unfolded the paper within. As she read the words that Grissom had written her eyes widened in surprise.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I took the call from Judy and knew that Sara was in the building. I had made it a point to be somewhere else when she arrived; mainly because I knew her so well. I knew she would track me down if at all possible. I'm not ready to see her yet. I want her to gather all the evidence first. I'm a little nervous. I haven't been nervous around Sara in years. Not sure I like that feeling.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

16 September 2006

How delicious is the winning  
of a kiss at love's beginning.

_-Thomas Campbell _

Sara,

I remember our first kiss. I believe that I will remember it for the rest of my life. To finally touch you, hold you, was more than I had ever imagined. I hope that this day is special for you. And don't worry, there's no surprise party unless someone else has planned it. Now, use your investigative skills to find Nick because he has something for you.

Love,

Gil

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sara's lips were parted in shock and a blush rode her cheeks. She knew that Greg had read every word. What is Grissom thinking? Did he not realize he was giving away their secret? Inviting people into their world? Casting a sharp glance at Greg she said, "We will pretend you didn't see that. Understood?"

His grin was firmly in place and his eyes danced mischievously, "Sure. I didn't see a thing." He winked and said, "Let's go find Nick."

"I don't think you were invited." Sara snipped.

"Well, that's too bad because I'm not missing any of this." Greg tugged on her arm, "Come on. Let's go."

With a sigh, Sara followed Greg out of trace and down the hall toward the layout room. The note had been carefully folded and tucked in her pocket. Even though she knew that they would no longer be able to hide, the sweetness of the sentiment had put a warmth in her belly that radiated out in every direction. Reaching the layout room she was disappointed not to find Nick. Suddenly realizing she had the tools needed to find him, she snatched her phone off her belt and hit his speed dial number.

"Stokes," he barked.

"Nick, it's Sara. Am I interrupting something?" she asked quietly.

"Hey Sar. Nah, I'm at a 419 and up to my elbows in decomp," Nick replied. "Didn't mean to snap at you."

"That's okay. Do you have something for me?"

"As a matter of fact I do," Nick said and she could hear the grin in his voice. "Do you want to come get it?"

"Where are you?" she asked. When he told her, she said, "I'll be there in ten minutes. Thanks." She closed the phone, cutting off the call, and turned to Greg, "I don't suppose you intend to stay here."

"Not a chance," he said chuckling at her frustration. "Let's roll. I'll even let you pick the radio station."

Sara parked behind Brass' car and looked over at Greg, "I don't suppose you'll wait in the car?"

With a shake of his head, Greg opened his door and climbed out. Closing the door, he hurried to the front of the car and stood, bouncing on the balls of his feet, waiting for Sara to join him. When she walked by without glancing in his direction he fell into step beside her. They stopped at the front door of the house and asked the officer to locate Nick. Neither wanted to go inside and risk contaminating the scene. Nick appeared a few minutes later, smelling horrible and clutching an envelope in his right hand.

"Hey guys," he greeted. "What's this all about? Grissom handed these out at assignments tonight and said to give them to you when we saw you."

Greg opened his mouth to tell Nick what the first note said and earned himself an elbow in the ribs for his efforts. "I'm not sure, Nick. He seems to be sending me on some sort of treasure hunt." The set of her jaw dared him to ask any other questions. Turning she said, "Come on, Greg, let's go." When Nick called her name she turned to look over her shoulder.

"Happy Birthday, girl. See you later."

"Thanks," she shot back and kept walking.

At Nick's puzzled gaze, Greg just shrugged and followed Sara back to the car, calling over his shoulder, "Nick! You got any lemons?"

Seated in the passenger's set Sara passed Greg the keys before opening the envelope and pulling out the note inside. She was so intent on the words before her she didn't see his shocked expression. Her fingers trembled as she began to read.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I took the call from Nick. He reported that Sara and Greg had just picked up his note. When I asked why Greg was there Nick assured me he didn't know. Other than Greg's presence, everything was moving along nicely. I dodged Nick's questions about the envelopes and quickly hung up. I wondered how Sara was taking this but didn't want to ask. I would wait and find out when I stood in front of her and asked her to marry me. Knowing might make me even more nervous.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

16 September 2006

_Love is a smoke made with the fume of sighs. __Being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes. __Being vexed, a sea nourished with lovers' tears. __What is it else? A madness most discreet, __A choking gall and a preserving sweet.  
_-William Shakespeare

Sara,

I never knew, until you, what love really was. I knew like and respect and even lust but love escaped me. I want to take this time to say thank you for bringing this to me; this desire to put your needs before my own, the desire to see you happy and safe, the desire to see your face every day when I awake and every night when I go to sleep. You have given my life a whole new meaning. If this sounds trite I apologize. I'm not always the most eloquent man. There is more for you on this special day. Your next task is to find Warrick. He has another surprise.

Love,

Gil

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There were tears in her eyes when Sara folded the note and put it in her pocket with the first one. Seeing the question in Greg's eyes she shook her head and said, "Find Warrick." Her voice was rough with unshed tears but a smile played at her mouth, letting Greg know she was happy. He pulled out his phone and called Warrick.

"Brown," the man's deep voice rumbled in his ear.

"Warrick," Greg said, "I've got Sara with me. She needs to see you."

"Good. I've been looking for her. I've got an envelope for her from Grissom."

"That's what we thought. Where are you?" Greg asked.

"I'm working a burglary out in Henderson. I'm at 11743 Constitution Way." Warrick paused for a second then asked, "What's going on?"

Greg shrugged, even though the other man couldn't see him, and said, "I don't know but I'm on the case. See you in half an hour."

"See ya," Warrick replied before disconnecting.

Using the GPS, Greg drove them to the address Warrick had given him. Sara was strangely silent on the ride out of town. She stared out the window, her mind working overtime to figure out this puzzle. Her silence seemed to have infected Greg. He drove, calmly, through the traffic his fingers tapping the steering wheel in time with the radio.

As he began weaving his way through the subdivision Warrick was working in he looked over and asked, "How long?"

Knowing exactly what he was asking Sara mumbled, "Just over a year."

"What!" His voice squeaked in surprise. "A year! And you guys never said anything? How could we not know?"

"We didn't want you to know. Our private lives are just that – private." Shaking her head, she said, "I can't believe he would do this."

Being Greg, he couldn't resist playing up the drama. Laying a hand over his heart, he proclaimed, "Sara, you wound me. Do you not trust us? We're your friends."

"It's not about trusting you guys, Greg. It's about keeping out two worlds separate." With a melancholy smile she continued, "We were doing pretty good until now."

"Sara, you guys are both professionals. You would never let your personal lives affect your work. That's pretty obvious." The vehicle rolled to a stop and Greg laid a hand on her arm, "Don't worry about it. I'm the only one who really knows what the note said."

Sara grinned and said, "Let's go find Warrick. I'm getting curious." With that she was out of the car. Spotting Warrick loading his kit into the back of his car, she hurried over and said, "Where is it?"

"Hello to you too," he said with a laugh. "I'm doing good. Thanks for asking."

Sara had the grace to blush. "Sorry. I'm just trying to figure out what Grissom is up to. How's it going?"

Laughing at her discomfort Warrick said, "It's going good." He held out the envelope and said, "What's this all about? It wouldn't have anything to do with your birthday, would it?"

She couldn't stop the blush from heating her cheeks. "I'm not sure. But he's got me running all over town." Barely able to contain her curiosity, Sara said, "I've got to go. Thanks for this."

She had turned to walk back to the car when Warrick called out a Happy Birthday. "Thanks," she said over her shoulder without breaking her stride. When she was inside the car she ripped open the envelope.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The call from Warrick came about forty-five minutes after Nick's. Unlike his co-worker, Warrick seemed to sense what was going on. I only say that because he told me that Sara doesn't have a clue. Then he wished me good luck. Mumbling a thank you, I hung up. Now I know that she's following these clues without an idea of where they might lead. I'm not sure if that is good or bad. I have to stop over thinking this or I'll never go through with it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

16 September 2006

Come live with me and be my love,  
And we will all the pleasures prove.

_-Christopher Marlowe _

Sara,

I thought that I had everything I needed. I thought that my work was what made me a man. I was wrong. The day that we moved into the new house I knew what I had been missing. My existence was cold and sterile. You brought me warmth and a little chaos. But I wouldn't have it any other way. I would never want to lose the joy I feel when I walk into our home and know that you are there waiting for me. To quote one of the cheesiest chick flicks of all time, "You complete me." Thank you.

Love,

Gil

P.S. Catherine has the next clue. You know what to do.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

This time she couldn't stop the tears as the fell over her bottom lashes. Wiping them away, she acknowledged that the man never ceased to amaze her. How did he know just what to say to make her heart melt? She resisted the urge to call him, not wanting to spoil his fun. Instead, she dialed Catherine's number.

"Willows," Catherine answered.

"Hey Cath, it's Sara."

"Hey. What's up?"

"I was wondering where you are. I've heard that you have something for me." Sara tried to keep the excitement out of her voice.

"I do. What's this about?" Catherine asked, a tad petulantly.

"I don't know. I'm just following the trail." With great patience, Sara asked again, "Where are you?"

"I'm at the diner. I got a chance to eat lunch. Do you want to meet me here?"

"We're about thirty minutes away. Is that okay?"

"We?" Catherine queried.

"Greg is with me. Can you wait half an hour?" Sara asked, her hand waving round and round, trying to hurry the woman along.

"Sure. I just got here. I'll wait."

Thanks. See you in a bit." Sara quickly disconnected the call before Catherine could ask any more questions.

Turning to Greg she said, "The diner."

Nodding, he turned around and headed back the way they had come. She was lost in her thoughts, not noticing Greg watching her with a bemused expression. The lights flashed across her face creating kaleidoscope-like patterns on her skin. But she didn't notice. She was putting together everything he had written. And she refused to believe the conclusion she was reaching. Never in a million years would Gil Grissom propose. It just wouldn't happen. So lost in thought that she didn't realize the car had stopped moving, she jumped when Greg touched her arm.

"Huh?" she said as her head whipped around to face him. Taking in her surroundings, she said, "Oh. Sorry, I was a million miles away."

"I noticed. You want to go in or do you want me to do it?"

She thought about taking the coward's way out but decided that she couldn't do that to Greg. Besides he would fold under pressure and tell Catherine what the first note said. Shaking her head, she opened the door and climbed out. "Stay here. I'll be right back." And with that she was striding across the parking lot and into the diner.

Spotting Catherine at a booth in the rear, she walked over and said, "Hey. How's it going?"

Looking up, Catherine replied. "It's going fine. How're you?"

"I'm fine. Can I have the envelope?"

"What's this all about? Grissom was his usual enigmatic self when I asked him."

"I honestly don't know. He called and asked me to meet him at the lab. He wasn't there when I got there and I've spent the past two hours chasing all over town after these envelopes." Sara tried to make it sound as innocent as possible.

"What's in the envelopes?" Catherine asked.

"Notes that send me to the next envelope. Look, I've got to go. Greg's waiting in the car and I have to figure out what to do next. Thanks." Sara was backing up as she talked, hoping to escape before Catherine asked to be included. One nosy co-worker was enough.

"Sara," Catherine called out, "happy birthday."

"Thanks," she said as she turned and hurried from the diner.

Once she was seated in the car, she tore open the envelope and began to read the note inside.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Catherine barely waited for me to get my name out before she was demanding to know what was going on. I blustered and fumbled and said a whole lot of nothing. She wasn't happy but that isn't my greatest concern right now. I thanked her politely and hung up before she could drive me crazy with her questions. Just one more envelope and then it's show time. I'll bet my pulse is over ninety-five right now.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

16 September 2006

_Love does not consist in gazing at each other, __but in looking outward together in the same direction.  
_Antoine de Saint-Exupery

Sara,

If you've come this far without calling me then you must think I've lost my mind. Let me assure you that I haven't. I am perfectly sane and in possession of all my faculties. I never appreciated the truth in the quote above until I spent time with you. For years I was captivated by your beauty, your intellect and your legs. But I didn't think we were on the same page. I was well established and knew what I wanted out of life. I didn't think that you did. I have watched you grow and change and become the woman you are today. You are a woman who can stand beside me, a woman who knows my dreams and shares my vision for our future. For the final clue you have to find Brass. See you soon.

Love,

Gil

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sara looked over at Greg and said, "Brass."

"Wonder where he is," Greg said. "I hope it's somewhere close. I can't stand the suspense much longer."

"I don't know. I'll call him." Sara reached for her phone and dialed Brass' number.

"Brass," he said.

"Hey Brass. It's Sara."

"It's the birthday girl! What can I do for you today?" Brass asked.

"You know what I want. Where are you?"

"Does Grissom know you have these feelings for me?" Brass asked and then laughed at her stunned silence. "I have very keen powers of observation. Came in the same cereal box as the badge."

Sara stammered, "Uh…what…um…oh never mind. Are you going to tell me where to find you?"

Brass chuckled at her discomfort then said, "I'm in my office. But I was headed to the morgue to talk to Doc. Meet me there in fifteen minutes."

"In the morgue?" Sara asked.

"No, I'll stop by the break room. See you in a few." With that he hung up.

Sara turned to Greg and said, "Back to the lab. He's going to meet me in the break room in a few minutes."

Nodding, Greg pulled out of the parking lot and headed back to the lab.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brass just called. I am now, officially, more nervous than I have ever been in my life. My hands are shaking. My stomach has a herd of butterflies slamming around in it. I don't know if I'll even be able to speak when I finally see her. I am sure that this is the right thing. Never been more sure of something. I love her and that is all that matters. I will find the words when the time comes. I check my tie and adjust my cuffs. I couldn't propose in my eccentric entomologist clothes. While Sara was driving all over Clarke County, I was at home putting on my 'court suit'. I've seen the way her eyes flare when she sees me in the suit. I'm not proud. Whatever gives me the advantage. I'm hiding in my office waiting on Judy tell call and tell me Brass is here. Not long now.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sara was sitting in the break room when Brass strolled in. "Is this what you're looking for?" he asked, holding out an envelope.

Sara took it from him and stared at it.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Greg asked.

She nodded but made no move. "I'm afraid," she whispered.

Brass walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't be silly. This is Gil. Open the envelope."

Slowly, Sara slid a finger under the flap and began tearing the envelope open. Before pulling out the note, she drew a deep, shuddering breath. Her hands were shaking when she held the note up and began to read.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

16 September 2006

My best chosen friend, companion, guide, to walk through life, Linked hand-in-hand, two equal, loving friends, true husband and true wife.

_-Sir Charles Gavan Duffy _

Sara,

I hope by now you have figured out what to do about this because I have. I love you. You are my friend, my companion and my lover. I want to walk through life with you. I want you beside me forever. Turn around and I'll be here.

Love,

Gil

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sara," Grissom said quietly, "turn around." When she complied he was standing just inside the break room door, wearing a suit and a smile. His eyes roamed over her, taking in the tears trailing down her cheeks and the tremor in her hands. Walking forward, he stopped just short of touching her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded and sniffled. Her eyes never left his face. Everything else faded into the background. It was just the two of them. Neither of them noticed the graveyard crew gathering in the hallway. She could scarcely believe that he had done this. That he had planned this without regard for his privacy. She was waiting on something to go wrong. Maybe she would wake up and find out it was all a dream. But when he reached out with his left hand and grasped her left she knew that this was no dream.

"Sara," he said, "I know what you said about not believing in marriage. So, if you say no I'll understand. But I want to marry you and if I have to wait, I will. I want to be with you every day for the rest of my life. Everything in those letters came from my heart." He reached out and wiped the tears from her cheeks. Putting his hand in his pocket, he pulled out the most beautiful ring Sara had ever seen. Holding it up he asked, "Sara Sidle, will you marry me?"

Sara's mouth moved but no sound came out. Tears flowed down her face and her whole body was shaking. Unable to say anything, she finally nodded and flung herself into his arms, burying her face in his neck while he placed soft kisses on top of her head. Pulling back she held out her hand and said, "Put it on for me?"

When he slid the symbol of their relationship onto her hand, their friends began to clap.


End file.
